Arts Of Entertainment High School
by xoxoMissFantasyWarrior
Summary: A love triangle between celebrities Yukimura and Kaihime and a low class girl Kunoichi.
1. Chapter 1

A white limousine followed by five cars parked behind a large ten story building in Nagasaki, Japan. Everyone came out of their car and huddled together.

"Alright, everyone. It's time for the Arts of Entertainment cover kickoff," said the President of Japan's Arts of Entertainment High School. His name is Kenshin Uesugi but everyone called him President Uesugi. In this event, students will be singing cover songs from any artists. "You already know where to go for your makeup, hair, and outfit so go find your room and get ready! We will show no flaws out there!"

"Yeah!" shouted the students. They were the kids of rich people and got to attend a private high school that will lead them to a successful, wealthy career. Only one percent of those student didn't come from a wealthy family. The students performing were from the singing department and only some of them were chosen to represent their school.

"Let's do this," said Masamune Date, walking with Yukimura Sanada, Mitsunari Ishida, and Kiyomasa Kato. Each of them brought two bodyguards with them wherever they went, just in case they were in danger. They walked into the building and got inside an elevator. They had to report to the sixth floor. When the elevator opened, they walked down ten doors and saw a paper that wrote "Legendary Heat" on it. "What do you know? That's us." He opened the door and four of their make up artists were already waiting for them.

"Oh great! You guys are here!" said the make up artist leader. They all came inside and sat down, facing the mirror, while their bodyguards guarded the door outside. Their make up artist began putting makeup on them. In twenty five minutes, they were ready and dressed in their luxury, casual tuxedo. They all had the same outfit, except for the shirt colors. Yukimura's was red, Kiyomasa's was blue, Mitsunari's was purple, and Masamune's was white. "Ohhh! So handsome!" said the makeup artist, looking at them, especially Yukimura. They smiled and looked out the window. There was a giant crowd surrounding the stage and smoke came out of the place where people sold food.

"So, how many people here, you think?" asked Kiyomasa smiling.

"I'd say, about five thousand," said Masamune. He was always so sure of himself.

"There's gotta be more than that," said Mitsunari. "I say there's about six thousand people here today."

"What about you, Yukimura? What do you think?" asked Masamune. Yukimura examined the large crowd and took an estimation.

"Five thousand five hundred," he replied.

"You know what? That's a pretty good guess," said Kiyomasa. "I agree with you." Then the door swung open and President Uesugi came in smiling.

"Are you guys almost ready?" he asked, as they nodded their heads. "You guys will be performing in thirty minutes. You should rehearse really quick."

"Alright," said Kiyomasa. The President smiled and walked out, leaving the door opened.

"Ready?" said Masamune. "One, two, three, four..." They began singing their song without the music and when it was Yukimura's turn, he noticed someone looking from the door. While singing, he turned and saw Kaihime Narita. She smiled a little bit at him but he turned away. He saw Koshosho pulling her away. In ten minutes, someone came in and told them to report outside by the stage. Their bodyguards surrounded them as they went outside. Many people cheered for them as they smiled at them. They were escorted to their seats, which was was the very first row. Other students from their school sat close to them.

"Today we have a very special, beautiful, young lady from Beijing who will sing "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson for us today. Everyone, please give it up for Triple Beauty's Cai Wenji!" shouted the Beijing Arts of Entertainment President, Liu Bei. The whole crowd cheered and whistled as Cai Wenji walked on stage. The music began playing and she started singing.

"Remember all the things we wanted? Now all our memories, they're haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye," she sang passionately. "Even with our fist held high, it never would have worked out right, yeah. We were never meant for do or die."

"Wow! That Cai Wenji girl is really good!" shouted Masamune, smiling. Kiyomasa and Mitsunari nodded in agreement. Yukimura watched the beautiful girl sing and thought she was awesome. After she was done singing, she apologized that her other two members were unable to make it because one of them went to visit America and the other was sick and lost her voice. The next group to perform were five guys from Finland's Arts of Entertainment High School. They were known as "Head Over Heels" and they sang "I Want it That Way," by Backstreet Boys.

"They're pretty good," said Masamune, smiling.

"But?" said Kiyomasa, smiling.

"But I think we can do better," Masamune replied, laughing and doing his handshake with him.

"It's not about who's better than who. It's about the beauty and art in their singing," said Mitsunari.

"Beauty? Beauty in a guy's voice? Mitsunari, have u gone gay?" Masamune asked, laughing. Kiyomasa laughed too.

"No!" shouted Mitsunari. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah. Whatever," replied Masamune. In a bit, they saw President Uesugi go up on stage. "Hey! I think it's our school's turn now!"

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming out here to support our young artists," began President Uesugi. "I am the President of Japan's Art of Entertainment High School, Kenshin Uesugi, and I will be presenting three groups to you all today. They are Legendary Heat, Tokyo Dolls, and Raging Eclipse. The first group to perform is Legendary Heat so let's give it up for them!" Everyone cheered as Yukimura, Kiyomasa, Mitsunari, and Masamune walked to the stage and got their own microphones. They looked around and there were sooooo many people.

"Thank you. We will be performing "Counting Stars" by One Republic," said Yukimura, smiling at the crowd. He turned to the front row and saw Kaihime cheering for them. He turned away and the sound ticked four times as he began singing.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be," he began. "But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars..." So many people screamed his name.

"I see this life, like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line, and my face is flashing signs. Seek it out and you shall find," sang Mitsunari. "Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told."

"I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing. I could lie, could lie, could lie. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive," sang Kiyomasa.

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be," sang Yukimura. "But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars."

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars," sang Mitsunari.

"I feel the love and I feel it burn, down this river, every turn. Hope is a four-letter word. Make that money, watch it burn," sang Masamune. "Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told."

"I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing. I could lie, could lie, could lie. Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly," sang Kiyomasa. Then Yukimura sang the chorus again and in a bit, their song was done. Everyone cheered one more time as they got off the stage.

"Yukimura, you were amazing," said Kaihime, clapping her hands and smiling. He looked at her for a second and turned away. He smiled at the crowd and walked to his seat.

"Hey. He needs more time to get over it," said Koshosho. "Don't be too down on yourself. We might be on stage next."

"Yeah. I guess," she replied.

"Legendary Heat was beyond amazing!" shouted President Uesugi. "Up next is one of our favorite girl groups. They call themselves "Tokyo Dolls"! Let's give it up for them!" Everyone cheered loudly.

"That's us! Come on," said Koshosho as she, Kaihime, and Ina walked to the stage. Masamune and Kiyomasa cheered really loud while Mitsunari and Yukimura clapped their hands.

"Hello and thank you all for making this day happen. It's such an honor to be able to come out here today and sing for you all. We will be singing "Give Your Heart a Break," by Demi Lovato and hopefully you guys will enjoy it," said Kaihime. She smiled beautifully and started to sing when it was time for it.

"The day I first met you, you told me, you'd never fall in love. But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was," she sang.

"Now here we are, so close, yet so far. Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, Baby I'm not like the rest?" sang Koshosho.

"Don't wanna break your heart. Wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait, to wait. So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah," sang Kaihime.

"On Sunday, you went home, alone. There were tears in your eyes. I called your, cell phone, my love, but you did not reply. The world is ours. If we want it, we can take it, if you just take my hand. There's no turning back now. Baby try to understand," sang Ina.

"Don't wanna break your heart. Wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait, to wait. So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. There's just so much you can take. Give your heart a break. Let me give your hear a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah," sang Kaihime. They continued singing until they were done and many people cheered as they got off stage.

"Whoo! You go, Tokyo Dolls!" shouted Masamune.

"Magnificiant!" exclaimed President Uesugi. "Very good! Up next is an excellent band that goes by the name "Raging Eclipse". They will be perfoming "In the End" by Linkin Park so please give it up for them!" The crowd screamed and cheered for them, as Motochika Chosokabe, Toshiie Maeda, and three other guys went on stage and performed...

When everyone was done performing, they went back to their make up room to get their stuff. After that, the students from Japan's Arts of Entertainment met outside with all the other students who came to support them.

"You guys were splendid! Really put on a show out there! So proud of you all!" shouted President Uesugi. "And to celebrate, let's go eat out at a ten star restaurant!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted. Legendary Heat, Tokyo Dolls, and Raging Eclipse got inside the Limousine and everyone else got inside their cars and they went to a ten star restaurant. They all sat together in a big, giant table. They got their menus and in a bit, a waitress came and took their order.

"So, how is your mom doing?" President Uesugi asked Yukimura. "I watched her television show last night."

"She's doing better than ever before...," he replied, looking down. His mother has her own T.V. Reality show ever since she married his father.

"Is it true? About her new Love Game show?" President Uesugi asked again. "I keep hearing rumors about it."

"Yeah. It's true. She's always doing what she desires. There's nothing I can do about it," he answered. Kaihime looked at him. They made eye contact but he looked away.

"I'm sorry," said President Uesugi. "Don't think too much about it."

"Yeah. I'll try not to," he replied.

"It's ok, Yukimura. We're all here for you and you know it," said Masamune. Everyone nodded in agreement. In a bit, they got their food and ate. When they were done eating, they got ready to leave. Yukimura quickly went into the men's restroom and when he came out, there stood Kaihime, waiting for him.

"Hey," she began.

"Hey," he replied.

"I'm sorry about what your mom has been doing. I want to let you know that I'm always here for you, ok?" she said, giving him a hug. He hugged her back with one hand and even though his friends always said that they'd be there for him, he knew things would never get better. "Always."

"Thanks, Kai," he said, faking a smile.

"What are you two love birds still doing? You can hug and cuddle when you guys get back to your dorms," teased President Uesugi. They quickly stopped hugging.

"We're not love birds, President Uesugi," said Yukimura. President Uesugi laughed it off as they walked back to their limousine.

"Miss Cai Wenji of Beijing is so beautiful and talented. I regret not taking the chance to talk to her," said Kiyomasa.

"Chance? Dude, you had no chance. And apparently, it's too late because," said Masamune smiling, as he began singing. "She's already gone. Already gone."

"Hahaha!" laughed Mitsunari. Yukimura smiled.

"Whatever. I so do have a chance. I'll talk to her the next time I see her," replied Kiyomasa, smiling.

"You want to talk to her? Take a workshop in Beijing and maybe you'll run into her," suggested President Uesugi, laughing.

"And watch him be like, 'Hey Miss Cai Wenji. Kato Kiyomasa here. I stalked you all the way from Japan. You know, when you were singing Already Gone at the Entertainment Kickoff?'," Masamune said, as they all laughed.

"Oh shut up, Masamune," replied Kiyomasa, laughing.

"Whatever. You know that's true," said Masamune, laughing his butt off...

The late summer breeze passed by a lonely house in the country area of Tokyo. There lived an old lady and a young girl.

"Kunoichi...Will you please go into town and get me some bread to eat?" asked the old lady, about seventy five years old.

"Of course, grandma. Anything for you," she said, smiling. She loved her grandma with all her heart because she raised her and now that she's grown up, it's time for her to return the favor. "Grandma, when do you think my parents will return from the stars?" Her grandma smiled.

"Grandma is very hungry. Won't you hurry and get her some bread?" she asked.

"Oh. Right," she said, grabbing her shoulder bag. "You stay right here, ok grandma? I will be back later with your bread." Her grandmother smiled as she left. She did hop-scotch all the way into town, which was a fourty minute walk.

The city was crowded and beautiful. There were many tall buildings and she walked passed them while dancing to music that was playing. As she walked, she nodded her head up and down while smiling. She also put her hands in the air and sang the songs that were playing if she knew them. Many people stared at her but she just smiled and waved hi to them. A tap dancing song started playing as she began tap dancing. She had such a big smile on her face and when the song ended, she looked across the street and saw the bakery shop. It was called "Imagawa's Pastries".

She gasped and quickly ran across the street and the moment she opened the door, she poked her head inside while smiling and closing her eyes. She inhaled deeply because it always smelled like donut in there and she loved that smell. She accidently dropped her bag to the floor, so she squatted down to pick it up, while her eyes were still closed. She exhaled and inhaled again while squatting.

"Ahhhhhhhh," she said, smiling. Then she opened her eyes and noticed that she was sniffing two inches away from a guy's private.

"Uhhhhh, can I help you?" he said to her. Her eyes widened and she became red so fast. She quickly pointed behind him as he turned around. Then she smacked the back of his head, screamed for one second, and started running off. "Owww! What was that for?"

"Hahaha! Dude, she totally sniffed your balls, Kiyomasa," Masamune shouted, laughing so hard. Sakon Shima bought a dozen donuts and walked back to his friends.

"What's so funny, Date?" he asked.

"Dude, Sakon! This chick just came in and sniffed Kiyomasa's balls and then she smacked his head! Hahaha!" laughed Masamune, as Sakon began laughing too.

"Did you really smell that bad, Kato?" asked Sakon.

"No! I shower twice a day," replied Kiyomasa. "She got embarrassed and acted like there was something behind me so when I turned around, she smacked my head and took off." The other two contined laughing and made their way out of the shop. They got inside Kiyomasa's silver lamborghini. Kiyomasa looked across the street and saw a ponytail poking out behind a bush. "Guys. I think that girl is hiding behind that bush. I recognize that ponytail of hers."

"Where?" shouted Masamune and Sakon. They both saw it and cracked up as Kiyomasa drove away...

After smacking the guy's head, Kunoichi ran as fast as she could across the street and hid behind a bush.

"They'll never find me here," she said, quietly. Every ten seconds, she poked her head at the shop to see if they left yet. After poking her head twenty times, she saw them coming out. She gasped really loud and poked her head down and held her breath. She heard them laughing really loud inside their car as they drove off. "Phew," she said, wiping the sweat off her face.

Then she walked across the street again and opened the door to the bakery shop. She poked her head inside and looked to her left and right, just to make sure that those guys weren't there anymore. She walked inside and began looking at the breads and the donuts.

"Ohhhh," she said smiling, looking at a chocolate donut with lots of sprinkles. "How much?"

"Fifty cents," said the owner, Yoshimoto Imagawa. "But I'll give you four for a dollar."

"Four for a dollar? Okay! Thank you!" she shouted happily. She also added ten breads to the order and in the end, she paid six dollars.

"Thank you for supporting Imagawa's Pastries. Here is a card for your next purchase. You can buy a dozen donuts of any kind for only five dollars! Have a nice day, child," Yoshimoto said to her, handing her the bag of breads and donuts.

"You're welcome, Mr. Yoshimoto Imagawa. See you next time," she said, taking the bags and walking out. She began walking home when she saw a girl with short burgandy red hair with a lovely flower on her head riding a bike. She wore a cute purple dress.

"La la la la la la la la," she sang, peddling as she crashed into a skinny tree and flew off her bike. She screamed until she landed on dirt. "Ooff!" she uttered, laying facedown. Her dress lifted up and showed her pink underwear and her little hand purse flew ten feet away from her. Many people laughed at her.

"Are you ok?" Kunoichi stormed, running to help her up. When the girl lifted her face off the ground, she had a bunch of dirt on her face. Kunoichi quickly reached into her pastry bag and took out some napkins and began wiping the dirt off the girl's face. Suddenly five guys took the girl's hand purse and started running away.

"Hey!" shouted the girl.

"Hey! Come back over here, you!" Kunoichi shouted, as she started running after them. She was a fast runner and was beginning to catch up to them. She really hated thieves and was against stealing money from people. As the guys were running, one of them quickly turned and was surprised at how close she was to them. She had a very angry face.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted, trying to run faster. Enrage, Kunoichi quickly opened her donut bag and took one out and threw it at that guy. It hit his head as he fell down and farted like "Breh!" while his butt jiggled back and forth really quick three times. As she passed him, she stepped on his back.

"Oh shit!" said another guy. He was right behind one of his thief friend while running. Kunoichi grabbed another donut and threw it in front of the guy's friend. The guy's friend stepped on the donut and slipped, causing his friend behind him to slip too.

"Kunoichi, you are truly a master!" she said, complimenting herself. "That's three out of five guys. Only two more to go!" She ran even faster.

"We have to split up!" shouted the last two guys. "That way she could only chase one of us!" When they got to a tall gate blocking the other side, the guy with the hand purse climbed over the gate while the other guy ran left down the street. Kunoichi took a donut and threw it like a boomerang. It flew really high and came back and hit the guy's eye as he fell down.

"Yes!" she shouted. Then she turned meanly to the guy that climbed over the gate.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, running across the green grass field. Kunoichi jumped as high as she could and quickly climbed the gate. When she was on the very top, she jumped down and did a somersault. She quickly got up and began chasing the guy. She was very close to him so she threw her last donut as hard as she could. The thief accidently tripped on a twig and her last donut missed.

"You're mines now, sucker!" she shouted, taking off the shoulder bag. "Where is it? Where is the little purse?!" The guy was really scared and immediately surrendered to her. He threw the little purse as far as he could, in hopes that she wouldn't harm him.

"I'm sorry! I don't want it anymore! Just take it!" he shouted, as she started hitting him with her shoulder bag.

"Don't you ever think about stealing from other people ever again! If you do and I catch you again then...Well...I just better not catch you!" she shouted as the guy got up and took off running. Then she let go of her shoulder bag and started walking to the little purse...

Yukimura had just came out of singing class and walked to the outer outside of the school. He took out his phone and his mom had just texted him that she was leaving to New York to film her new Love Game show. He was very furious and angry with his mother because she never cared about him. She still acted as if she was a teenager, always running from guy to guy and never settling down. Of course, he always got everything he wanted, but even with all that money, he was never happy.

He needed to do something to make himself happy. He saw two nerdy guys walking out of the medical department, each with a tray of food, and started walking towards him. When they walked passed, he tripped one of them and he fell down and mushed his face into his tray of spaghetti. Those two nerdy guys didn't say anything because they knew who Yukimura was. He ruled that school and everyone respected him.

"Tch," Yukimura said, smiling meanly and turning away to look at the field. He began laughing a lot while closing his eyes. Suddenly, something hit his face and a piece of sweet went inside his mouth. He quickly stopped laughing and spit it out. He saw a chocolate donut with sprinkles on the ground along with his spit of donut. The two nerdy guys accidently laughed at him as he turned meanly to them. They quickly left to the bathroom.

Yukimura looked straight ahead of him and saw a girl beating a guy up with her bag. Then the guy quickly got up and ran away. He saw her having a bag of pastries so he knew it was her that threw the donut at him. Pissed off, he began walking to her with an angry face.

"Hey you!" he shouted, meanly. She quickly turned and saw a man walking to her. She thought he was a teacher or something and she knew that fighting was prohibited on school campuses.

"Uh-oh," she quickly thought. "I can't afford to get in trouble! Grandma will be so furious!" She quickly made a run towards the gate, forgetting all about her shoulder bag.

"Hey!" Yukimura shouted. "You better come back here right now!"

"Never!" she shouted, almost reaching the gate. Yukimura ran really fast and almost caught up to her but she climbed over the gate and ran off.

"Tsk!" he said, watching her go. He was about to climb the gate after her but he turned back and noticed that she left her shoulder bag on the grass. "How dare she throw a donut at me and not apologize? Who does she think she is?" He walked to the shoulder bag and picked it up. He saw some writings on the back of it and read it. "'If found, please return it to Kunoichi at 1234 Tokyo Country Lane.' Tch. Little girl, you are in big trouble now." He began walking to his car.

"Shall we escort you, Master?" asked his bodyguard.

"Follow behind but keep a distance," he replied...

Kunoichi ran as fast as she could back to where the girl was. She waited for her next to the tree while holding her bike up. "There you are!" Kunoichi shouted, walking to her. "Here's your little purse."

"Thank you," said the girl, smiling. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," replied Kunoichi.

"I'm Gracia. What's your name?" she asked.

"Kunoichi," said Kunoichi. "It's nice to meet you, Gracia."

"You too," said Gracia. They shook hands. "So where are you headed, Kunoichi?"

"Well, I'm actually on my way home," she replied. "My grandma's waiting for these bread."

"I can give you a ride!" Gracia shouted happily. "It can be for helping me. You're my hero." Kunoichi smiled.

"Okay, friend," she said, smiling. Gracia put her leg over her bike as she climbed on the back of it and held onto Gracia's shoulders.

"Hold on tight," Gracia said, peddling. "Which way to your house?"

"That way," she replied, pointing. When they were about to exit the city, they saw a really cool red lamborghini making the same turn as them. "Whoa. What a nice car, huh Gracia?" She looked closely and saw the driver and recognized him. He was the guy that was trying to catch her after she beat up the thieves! He began honking at them. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she shouted. "Gracia! Whatever you do, do not stop peddling!"

"Why not?" she asked, peddling faster.

"He's pursuing me! He caught me beating up the last thief and now he's going to suspend me!" Kunoichi shouted. She looked back and he was right behind them! "Ahhhhh!"

Gracia got scared and peddled with all her might as Yukimura continued honking at them. When the road went uphill, he accidently bumped into the back wheel of the bike and gave them an extra boost while going downhill. They both screamed.

"Ahhhhh! Watch out!" Gracia shouted, screaming. There was a very wide open space and a tiny tree up ahead but out of anywhere else, she crashed them both into the tree. Both girls flew and ate sand. While flying, Kunoichi accidently let go of her pastry bag and when it landed, all ten of her bread fell out of the bag and twirled many times on the sand. Yukimura got out angrily from his car.

"Do you two wanna die or something?" he shouted, walking in front of his car. "Why didn't you just pull over?" Kunoichi saw her bread on the sand and got really pissed off. She got up angrily and started walking to him. "Oh, are you finally going to apologize now?" he said, crossing his arms and turning away. To his surprise, she pushed him really hard as his right butt cheek got scraped by the front of his car. "Ow!"

"What's wrong with you! You could've killed us, you psycho!" she yelled. "Look at what you did to my bread!" Yukimura was really pissed off that she just pushed him like that. He was a very famous guy and he didn't like how she didn't acknowledge it.

"So? You threw a donut at me! And how dare you lay your hands on me? Do you not know who I am?" he shouted. "You better say sorry to me!"

"Don't you know those bread aren't for me? It's for my grandma!" she replied. "You should be apologizing to me!"

"I don't care about your stupid fifty cent bread," he yelled. "And I am not going to apologize until you apologize for throwing your donut at me and laying your hands on me!"

"I'm not going to apologize! You nearly killed us, stupid!" said Kunoichi.

"Then I'm not going to apologize either!" he shouted. She looked at him angrily and began storming to Gracia to help her up.

"Are you ok?" she asked her.

"Yeah," Gracia replied. She turned to Yukimura. "Hey you! That was not very nice of you!"

"Hmph," Yukimura said, turning away. He looked inside his car on the passenger seat and remembered why he even wasted time trying to find her in the first place. He was going to return the girl's shoulder bag to her after she apologized to him but after realizing just how plain rude she was, he decided not to return it to her. "Whatever," he said, walking back inside his car. He opened the top of his lamborghini to get some fresh air to cool himself down.

"Such a rude guy," Kunoichi said, walking to pick up the bread. They heard the guy's engine starting again. "Really? He's just going to leave like that after nearly killing us and making my grandma's bread get sand on them?" They watched as he began driving off. "Ugh! Makes me so sick! Peeeee!" she said, taking a bread and spitting on it. Then she threw it and it went inside his car and landed on the passenger seat. He quickly stopped his car and looked at the bread next to him. He grabbed it and walked out of the car.

"Do you think it's very funny throwing pastries at me? Huh?" he said, confronting her. "First, your donut and now this bread?"

"Hmph," she said, crossing her arms. Gracia got back on her bike and Kunoichi got on the back of it. "Hey Gracia, if you don't mind, do you think we can go back to Imagawa's Pastries and buy another set of bread for my grandma? She would be very disappointed if I returned home breadless."

"Sure. Definately. That's what friends are for!" Gracia said, as she turned the bike around and began peddling back to town.

"Oh, so now she's going to ignore me and peddle away with her friend? Tch. How unbelievable! Peee!" he shouted, spitting on the bread and throwing it at her. It hit her head and then it bounced and hit Gracia's head as she lost control. They crashed into another tree and flew again. Gracia fell and hit the grass while Kunoichi rolled ten times and hit a log after she landed. Yukimura gasped really loud and ran after them.

"Are you ok?" he asked, running to Kunoichi. He reached for her hand but she pushed him away meanly.

"Just leave us alone!" she shouted, getting up weakly. Her clothes now had holes in it and looked like rags. She walked very crookedly to Gracia and noticed that Gracia was sprawled on the floor facedown. Yukimura gasped really loud. "Oh no, Gracia!" Kunoichi shouted, running crookedly to her. Each time she took a step, her right foot would tip toe. Yukimura saw and had such a big smile on his face. He wanted to laugh at her so much but he didn't because she was hurt and had cuts on her arm. Kunoichi helped Gracia up and they walked back to her bike.

"I'll peddle this time, Gracia," said Kunoichi, putting her legs over the bike. Gracia agreed and climbed on the back and held on to her shoulders. Kunoichi turned back to Yukimura and stuck her tongue at him. His smile quickly faded as he turned away and thought about how stupid that girl was for not even realizing that her shoulder bag was gone.

He got back inside his car and began driving. When his car was next to them, Kunoichi turned meanly and stuck her tongue at him again. Then she began peddling very fast, passing his car. "Oh, so she wants to race now, huh?" he said, driving right behind them. He wanted to pass them but there wasn't enough room for him to and he didn't want to accidently hit the bike again.

"Haha!" Kunoichi said, turning back to look at him, while closing her eyes and sticking her tongue at him. She closed her eyes just in case he even dared to stick his tongue back at her. It really annoyed him as he shook his head.

"Can this girl get more annoying?" he mumbled.

"Oh no! Watch out!" Gracia shouted, as they crashed into a stop sign. The bike fell on it's left side and both girls just fell down. At least they didn't go flying off again. Yukimura saw them falling down and laughed at them. He stopped when he reached the stop sign.

"See? That's karma right there. That's what happens when you're rude to me," he said, smiling like a jerk. Then he drove off. That really made his day, seeing that girl fall off the bike. He laughed and laughed until he came upon Imagawa's Pastries. He quickly parked and began to feel bad for laughing at the girls. He grabbed her shoulder bag and decided to examine it. He unzipped the top and found a wallet that had ten dollars in it and a picture of a couple and a baby. He also saw a picture of an old woman. "That must be her grandmother." He looked around and got out of his car and made his way inside the shop.

"Hello, Yukimura Sanada! It's such an honor to have you in our shop!" greeted Yoshimoto Imagawa. "What can I get you today?"

"Hm, there's a girl with a funny ponytail that will be coming in later and I need you to give her this," he said, handing the shoulder bag to him. "I'll be hiding in the back and you can just tell her that she left her shoulder bag here."

"Oh, okay," Yoshimoto said, taking the bag. He recognized the owner of the bag because she came to his shop very often.

"And after she's done picking what she wants, you can tell her that it's free and after she leaves, I'll pay you. Okay?" he told him. Yoshimoto nodded and smiled. In about thirty minutes, he saw them approaching the shop while walking crookedly. He quietly snickered.

"I didn't even get to eat my donut earlier," Kunoichi said, looking down.

"Aww really?" Gracia said, feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah. If anything, I would've at least been happy if I got to eat a bread, but no, that stupid guy had to make me drop it. Ugh, I hate him. It's because of him that just when I was almost home, I just have to go back into town to buy some more bread!" she shouted angrily.

"And what was all that crazy talk about you throwing your donut at him? What a liar!" said Gracia.

"I know, right?" said Kunoichi, opening the door to the shop. They both walked in as Yoshimoto gave her shoulder bag to her. "Oh my god, did I leave this here?" she shouted.

"Yes, you did," he lied.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said happily. Then she told him that she wanted the same thing as before, a chocolate sprinkled donut and ten breads. Instead, Yoshimoto gave her a mix of a dozen donuts and twenty breads.

"Since you're my special customer, I will not charge you," Yoshimoto said, smiling.

"Really?" Kunoichi shouted happily.

"Yeah," he replied. Kunoichi took the donuts and gave one to Gracia.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Imagawa!" she said, as they left the store. Yukimura watched them walk outside and noticed that they were splitting up. When they were out of sight, he took out his wallet and noticed that he only carried thousand dollar bills with him. He got up and walked to Yoshimoto.

"Here you go," he said, handing him a thousand dollars. "Consider the change as a donation to your shop."

"Ohhh, thank you so much! You really are a kind person!" Yoshimoto shouted happily. Yukimura smiled and walked out of the shop.

"My day could've been a lot worse," he said to himself, as he drove back to his school. "What a day."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Yukimura walked into his singing class. The class didn't have desks like normal schools did. Instead, they got to sit on luxurious furnitures and got to use luxurious, shiny tables in case they needed to write stuff down. He walked to his friends who were in the same singing group as him, which were Masamune, Kiyomasa, and Mitsunari.

"Hey Sanada!" shouted Masamune. "We missed ya!"

"Hey," he replied. They all did handshakes with him and when the teacher came, they had to sing "do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti" five times alone when it was their turn. After that, the teacher gave them each a lyric and they had to sing it in a small glass room as big as a bathroom. Yukimura got "Boyfriends Hate Me" by Space Cowboy, Masamune got "Dirty Little Secret," by The All-American Rejects, Kiyomasa got "DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again" by Usher, and Mitsunari got "Don't Wake Me Up" by Chris Brown.

"Man, why do I gotta sing this song?" said Yukimura.

"What are you talking about, Yukimura?" said Masamune. "If anything, that song suits you just right!" Mitsunari and Kiyomasa laughed and agreed.

"It so doesn't suit me!" stormed Yukimura. "I'm not a girlfriend stealer."

"But you so attract many females, whether they're single, taken, or married," said Kiyomasa, smiling.

"Tch," said Yukimura, shaking his head. "Can I get a different song?"

"No," said the teacher. "You get what you get and you don't throw a fit."

"Yeah," agreed Kiyomasa. "You get what you get and you don't throw a fit."

"Excuse me?" Yukimura said to him. They all laughed and the teacher made them go into their own studio to practice.

"You have about thirty minutes to practice singing the first verse with the chorus," said the teacher. "And after that, each and every one of you will sing to the class." Yukimura shook his head and looked at the lyrics.

"I don't even wanna sing you, you know that?" he said, looking at the paper meanly. "But I will, just so I won't look stupid when it's my turn to sing." He began practicing and in thirty minutes, everyone regrouped.

"Okay, the first one to go up is Masamune," said the teacher.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" shouted Masamune, walking in front of the class. His friends cheered for him as the music started playing. When it was time to sing, he began singing. He nodded his head up and down to look cool. "Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along. I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are, the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret. Hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret."

"Whoo!" shouted the class.

"Very nice, Date!" shouted the teacher. Masamune walked back and did handshakes with his group. "Choose the next person to go up."

"I choose Kiyomasa to go next!" Masamune said, without hesitation. Kiyomasa smiled and walked to the front of the class. The music started playing and he began singing.

"So we back in the club, get that bodies rocking from side to side, side, side to side. Thank god the week is done. I feel like a zombie gone back to life, back, back to life. Hands up, and suddenly, we all got our hands up. No control, of my body. Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes. Eyes, eyes, eyes. Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life, gonna get you right. Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again."

"Good job, Kato!" shouted the teacher. "Who shall go up next?"

"Mitsunari shall go up next," he replied, smiling and walking back conceitedly. Mitsunari got up as they cheered for him. The music started playing and he began singing.

"Too much light in this window. Don't wake me up. Only coffee, no sugar, inside my cup. If I wake and you're here still, gimme a kiss. I wasn't finished dreamin', about your lips. Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up. Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up. Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up. Don't wake me up. Don't wake me. Don't wake me up. Don't wake me up. Don't wake me up, yeah. Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up. Don't wake me up. Don't wake me."

"Whooooo!" shouted everyone.

"Magnificient!" complimented the teacher. "Who do you choose to go next?" Mitsunari turned and smiled at Yukimura. Yukimura shook his head and walked to the front of the class. Everyone had a big smile on their face. The sound ticked four times as he began singing.

"All the boyfriends hate me cause their girlfriends love me. They love me, they love me. They hate me cause they love me. And the boys can't stand it when their girls go crazy, go crazy, go crazy. That's why their boyfriends hate me. If you got a girlfriend, ooh ooh, that's too, too bad, too bad. And if your girlfriend loves me more than you, too bad, too bad. If you got a girlfriend, ooh ohh, that's too, too bad, too bad. And if your girlfriend loves me more than you, too bad, too bad. She noticed me from the very first time that I walked in. She whispered in my ear that I look so much hotter than him. Doesn't matter if she meant it or not, no. All I wanna do is drink another shot, oh. At the very same time she says that same line to you, my friend, so oh. If your girlfriend's following me then don't feel bad, no no. Cause there's a million girls out here you never had, woah. Don't be mad cuz she hittin on me, no. Go and find another girl like her though. At the very same spot where the girls them hot, way-oh. All the boyfriends hate me cause their girlfriends love me. They love me, they love me. They hate me cause they love me and the boys can't stand it when their girls go crazy, go crazy, go crazy. That's why their boyfriends hate me."

"Whooo! You go, Sanada!" shouted the class.

"Very outstanding, Yukimura!" shouted the teacher, clapping his hands many times...

Kunoichi and her grandmother walked into town to a market outside. They bought some vegetables and fruits. After that, they went to a Goodwill store to buy a few clothes. They took a different route home and stumbled upon a very creepy looking house. Her grandmother stopped and looked at it.

"Ohh, grandma, this place is creepy," Kunoichi said, hiding behind her. She had bad vibes about that house.

"About a decade ago, a man murdered his wife and son in that house," her grandmother began.

"Grandma! Not right here!" she shouted, pulling her grandma away. She waited until they were almost home to hear the rest of the story. "So what happened in that creepy house, grandma?"

"A man, Saeki, misunderstood his wife. He found her journal and read about a time where she liked a guy from her school. That was before she met him but he misunderstood and thought she was seeing the guy she wrote about, so he killed her and stuffed her in the attic. He also drowned his six year old son in the bathtub and taped his corpse in the closet. He even killed the boys pet cat," said her grandmother.

"What? That's so horrible," she replied, looking down and feeling sorry for the woman and her son.

"Rumors say that if you set foot into that house, you will be cursed and the dead mother will come after you," said her grandmother, as she held on to her arms really tight. "Don't you ever set foot into that yard. Do you understand?"

"Yes, grandma. I will never set foot into that haunted house," she replied. She had goosebumps all around her...

Gracia skipped happily around town and bought many cute Hello Kitty stuff. Then she walked into Gucci and bought two purses worth three thousand dollars each. One was purple and the other was pink. She smiled and walked out of the store and began walking off.

A very creepy fourty year old man saw her coming out of Gucci on the other side of the street and flinched. His eyes opened widely and his mouth made an "O" shape. He quickly dropped his food and began running with a hunch back across the street after her. "Ohh, so pretty! I'm going to capture her and make her my wife! Ohh, such young meat will be, ohh so delicious!"

Gracia made a left turn into an alley when she got tackled by someone out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed, as the old man covered her mouth. He lifted her skirt and saw her purple underwear.

"Now you are mine!" he shouted, holding her down. He tried to pull off her underwear until a man pulled him off of her. The guy punched the old man as he fell and got up really fast.

"What business do you have with this young lady? Why are you doing that to her?" said the guy fiercely. "If you don't want trouble, you better run before I catch you and report you to the police!" The old man ran away really fast and disappeared from their sight. The guy turned to Gracia and helped her up. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," she replied, dusting herself.

"You should be more careful around here. There are a lot of bad people. You shouldn't be alone," he told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for helping me. What's your name?" she asked him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little lady. You want to know my name?" he asked. She nodded happily.

"You saved me so I want to know who you are so I'll always remember you," she told him. He thought for a bit.

"Well then. You can call me umm, Saeki. That's my name. Saeki," he said, lying to her. His real name was Magoichi Saika and he had quite a history.

"Thank you for saving me, Saeki! You're one of my heroes now!" she shouted, happily. Magoichi saw her bags from the ground and picked it up for her. He noticed two Gucci bags and knew that the girl was somehow rich. He immediately took an interest in her.

"So, what's your name, little lady?" he asked her.

"Gracia," she replied, smiling. "I was on my way to a friend's house so I'll get going now. Thanks for saving me, Saeki. Hopefully we meet again soon!" He really wanted to take some of her money because she was most likely rich.

"Whoa, I can't let you travel alone," he said to her. "I'll escort you to make sure that no one harms you." Gracia smiled.

"Okay. Sounds great," she said, waiting for him. They got inside a taxi and Gracia told the taxi driver to go to Tokyo Country Lane. She smiled shyly and turned away from Magoichi because she had a little crush on him. She daydreamed about Magoichi's heroic rescue, only except they were in armors and he was a prince while she was a princess.

While she daydreamed, Magoichi looked at her and she had her hand purse in between them. His heart beated fast because he wanted to take her money. He thought she might be quite stupid and wouldn't notice so he reached for her purse and took the first bill he felt and quickly closed her purse. He sneakily looked at the money he took and it was a five hundred dollar bill. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

"Excuse me, I think I'm going to throw up," he said, making sounds like he was going to throw up. The taxi driver quickly pulled over.

"Saeki? Are you okay?" Gracia asked, turning to him. He got out of the car and forced himself to throw up some sushi he ate earlier. Gracia quickly ran out to pat his back.

"I think I'm carsick. I usually get carsick when I get inside cars. That's why I prefer traveling on foot," he told her. "You go ahead to your friend's house. It was nice meeting you Gracia. Hopefully we meet again soon." Gracia had a worrysome face.

"Well, okay," she said, taking out some money and handing it to him. "Here's some money to buy yourself some porridge and medicine." He took the money and noticed that she gave him a thousand dollars.

"Sweet!" he shouted with a big smile. He quickly stopped and pretended to look sick again. "I mean, it's okay. You don't have to."

"No, I want to. It's the least I can do for you," she said, smiling. "Take care okay? Hope to see you again, Saeki!"

"Yeah, you too," Magoichi said, as she got back inside the taxi. They waved bye to each other as the taxi driver drove away. He smiled and looked at the money. "Magoichi, you are a genious." He then walked around and bought some food with it. Then he went to a casino and lost nine hundred dollars to a business man. He looked down and walked out of the casino. "Stupid casino. Stupid money. Stupid business man. Why doesn't anything ever work out for me?"...

Meanwhile, the taxi driver took Gracia to Kunoichi's house.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," she told the taxi driver. She took her shopping bags with her and knocked on Kunoichi's door. Kunoichi opened the door and was so excited to see her.

"Hey Gracia!" she shouted, giving her a hug. "What brings you here? Come inside."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," Gracia told her, smiling and going inside her house.

"Oh, I'm short on money," Kunoichi told her.

"It's okay. Daddy gave me lots of money so we can hang out," Gracia said proudly. "What do you say?" Kunoichi thought for a bit.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course! We're friends right? That's what friends do for each other," Gracia replied. "Put on your shoes and let's go!"

"Okay," Kunoichi said, smiling. She went to put on her shoes and told her grandma that she was going to hang out with Gracia.

"And this is for you," Gracia said, handing her the pink Gucci purse. Kunoichi's jaws dropped.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied. Kunoichi gave her a big hug as they walked into the taxi. The taxi driver drove them back into town and Gracia paid the taxi driver. Both girls went to many stores and bought many souvenirs. Then they went to watch a funny movie and after that, they bought some hamburgers, fries, and soda from McDonalds.

"So where are we going eat this?" Kunoichi asked Gracia. A city bus tour came and parked close to them.

"In there!" Gracia shouted, looking at the bus. "Let's go!" They both got on the bus. "One round of city tour please!" she told the bus driver. They both walked to the back, found an empty seat, and sat down. The bus began moving.

"I've never been on a bus before!" Kunoichi shouted happily. She opened her hamburger and took a bite from it. "And I've never ate this before either! It's so yummy!"

"Really?" Gracia asked. She opened her hamburger and took a bite too.

"Yeah," Kunoichi replied. "You're a really good friend, Gracia! I'm glad I met you."

"You're a good friend too," Gracia said, smiling as they both hugged each other. She noticed someone sitting across from them that put his head down and looked depressed. "Excuse me, sir. Are you okay?" she asked. He turned and she immediately recognized him. It was Magoichi. "Oh my god!" she shouted, looking at him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Magoichi flinched when he saw Gracia. He quickly made up a story. "I got robbed. Someone beat me up and stole all the money you gave me," he told her. Kunoichi minded her own business and hummed while eating.

"Oh no! That's bad!" Gracia shouted. "Should we take you to the hospital, Saeki?" Kunoichi immediately swallowed her food when she heard that name.

"Saeki?" she shouted, turning to him. He looked at her, pretending to be sad. "Did you murder your wife?!"

"Murdered your wife?!" Gracia shouted, dropping her hamburger and looking at him with shock.

"Murdered my wife?!" Magoichi asked, sitting up normally. "What?"

"And stuffed her in the attic?!" Kunoichi shouted, meanly.

"Stuffed her in the attic?!" Gracia said, confused.

"Stuffed her in the attic?!" Magoichi shouted. "What? I don't even-"

"And did you murder you son?!" Kunoichi shouted.

"Murdered your son?!" stormed Gracia.

"Murdered my son?!" yelled Magoichi. He was so confused. "What? No! I don't-"

"And taped him shut in the closet?!" shouted Kunoichi.

"Taped him shut in the closet?!" asked Gracia.

"Taped him shut in the closet? What are you-" Magoichi said, getting interrupted again.

"And killed his cat?!" shouted Kunoichi.

"Killed his cat?!" repeated Gracia.

"Killed his cat? No! I don't know-" said Magoichi.

"And it's been years now and you finally miss them and want them back in your life? Do you regret it? Huh? Is that why you look so sad?" shouted Kunoichi. The bus driver stopped the bus and kicked all three of them off and drove away. "See what you did?! You got us kicked off the bus, you murderer!" she shouted. Gracia and Magoichi looked behind her and they looked really scared. "What?!" she said, turning around and seeing the haunted house earlier. She quickly screamed, grabbed Gracia, and hid behind Magoichi.

"Smart move, ladies," Magoichi said to them. "This is one of the most haunted houses in all of Japan. You do not want to take a single step closer to it."

"Of course it's one of the most haunted houses in all of Japan! You murdered your wife and son and his cat in there!" shouted Kunoichi. "And now it's cursed!"

"What?!" shouted Magoichi, looking at the house. "Is that what you think? Is that what you were talking about? You think I was the one who murdered them?"

"No! I don't think so because I know so!" said Kunoichi. "Are you ready to confess now?"

"Confess what? I didn't even-" began Magoichi.

"Confess that you murdered your wife, son, and his cat in there?!" shouted Kunoichi.

"Would you stop that?!" shouted Magoichi, getting really angry. Both girls became scared of him. "Look. I don't have a wife and I don't have a son. I do not own a cat and I did not murder anyone, so will you please stop accusing me of murdering them?!"

"Wait...So you didn't murder anyone?" asked Kunoichi.

"No," replied Magoichi. "The man that killed his wife, his son, and his son's cat is long dead."

"Dead?!" shouted Kunoichi.

"Dead?!" shouted Gracia. Magoichi nodded his head.

"He killed himself out here not too long after he killed them. He actually died right here where we're standing," he said, as they looked at each other. A chill ran up their spines as they screamed and ran all the way downtown...

Legendary Heat got on an elevator from the fourth floor and went down to the first floor of the singing department. They walked out and ran into Tokyo Dolls.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" shouted Masamune, as they all hugged one another. "Where are you guys headed?"

"We're heading to the dancing department to dance Beyonce's song "Partition"," said Koshosho. "Do you guys wanna see? We're still rehearsing and on Saturday, we're going to Chicago to perform."

"Sure," they replied. They all walked together to the dancing department and went into a big room with a giant mirror in it. All the girls wore a tank top and a booty short with Nikes. Kaihime stood in the middle, Koshosho stood to her right, and Ina stood to her left. They made a tiny triangle. The guys went to sit down to watch them rehearse. The song began playing and Kaihime danced by herself for a little while first. Then the other two started dancing. They popped their chest and they twerked a bit and moved their bodies a lot. Legendary Heat thought they were very sexy. When they finished, they clapped.

"That...was so SEXY!" Kiyomasa shouted, smiling. Tokyo Dolls smiled and thanked them. They rehearse for an hour and thirty minutes and then they decided to eat out at a luxury buffet. They took a limousine and when they came out, many people ran to them and tried to touch them.

"Yukimura! We love you!" shouted a group of girls. Many people screamed all of their names and wanted their autographs but their bodyguards and security guards blocked them. They walked inside the luxury buffet where they got escorted to their seats. They all chose a drink and went to get their food.

After they ate, they went back to the school. Everyone walked ahead except for Yukimura and Kaihime. They walked to the basketball courts because Kaihime wanted to talk to him.

"Do you remember when we went to San Francisco?" Kaihime asked him, smiling. She held on to his right arm. Yukimura thought about it and played the scene in his head...

It was a beautiful, snowy day in San Francisco, about two years ago. The beautiful couple, Yukimura and Kaihime, held each other's hand and walked along the Golden Gate Bridge. It was their very first date after knowing each other since Kindergarten. After all those years, Yukimura came to his senses and finally asked Kaihime to be his girlfriend. She was an amazing friend and he wanted to keep her in his life forever. They had a great time in San Francisco and just when they were about to have their first kiss, his mother called and told him that she and his dad were officially getting divorced on television worldwide. It hurt him so much that he crumbled to the floor and cried. He didn't want to deal with all those negativity in his life so he broke up with Kaihime...

"Yeah. I remember," he replied to her.

"Do you remember what you promised?" she asked him. He thought about his promise to her after they broke up...

"I can't deal with this. I really need some time alone and I feel like this isn't the right time to be dating, Kaihime. I'm sorry," he told her.

"No. I'm going to stand by you, through thick and thin. That's what I'm here for. Please, just let me be there for you. I can't stand seeing you hurt," Kaihime replied, holding his hands.

"I know it's hard for you but it's the best thing for me right now," he told her. "But I promise that when I'm ready to be with someone again, you'll be my first priority. Don't be sad, okay?"...

"Kai," he began, making her let got of his hand. "Please. I'm just not ready yet."

"Why not?" Kaihime asked. "It's been two years. I'm not trying to rush you but how much time do you need?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't," he replied, as he began walking to his dorm. He thought about the things that were happening to him lately. His mom just started filming a new love game show, his dad has officially declared him the next President of the Sanada Company, and his brother Nobuyuki just recently moved to New York. His family was always busy and never had time for him. That's why he stayed in his dorm often. And pretty soon, his singing group was going to perform five songs at a school concert in Berlin with hardcore dance choreographies. It was all just too much for him right now and almost everything he does got put in the media. "It's getting late. You should go inside," he said, looking at her. Then he resumed walking back to his dorm. He felt really bad and thought that Kaihime deserved so much better than him.

Kaihime watched as Yukimura walked back to his dorm. She looked down with tears in her eyes. "Yukimura, I will always wait for you no matter how long it takes. I will always be by your side," she said, looking at the stars. Then she walked to her dorm. Ina and Koshosho's dorms were all next door to each other and when Kaihime reached her dorm, she saw the both of them with their suitcases.

"Hey Kaihime," said Koshosho. "Me and Ina are going home for the weekend. Are you going home too, or are you staying here?" Kaihime thought for a bit.

"I guess I'll just go home too," she replied. She went into her dorm and packed the clothes that she wore in a suitcase. Then she locked her room and all three girls walked to their cars. "I'll see you girls on Monday. Drive home safe. Love ya," she told them.

"Okay. You too," said Koshosho. "Love ya!"

"Love you guys too!" said Ina. They all drove their separate ways...

"Why would you even think that I was the one who killed that woman and her child?" Magoichi said, as they walked through the beautiful, glowing streets of Tokyo. "Like, do I seriously look like a murderer to you?"

"Well, my grandma said that a guy named Saeki was the one that murdered them and I heard Gracia calling you Saeki so I assumed you were the one that killed them," said Kunoichi.

"Hey, just because my name is Saeki doesn't mean that I did it. There are a lot of people with the same names," he told her. Kunoichi thought about it and it was true.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" she shouted, slamming her right hand over her head.

"And didn't your grandma tell you about how that Saeki guy killed himself after?" asked Magoichi. Kunoichi shook her head.

"No, she didn't," she replied. "I thought he was still alive and that's why I thought he was you. I'm so sorry."

"Apology accepted. And for the record, Saeki was that killer's last name," Magoichi told her.

"Ugh," she said, slamming her hand on her head again. Pretty soon it got dark and Magoichi departed from them. Gracia and Kunoichi took a taxi back to Kunoichi's house and after Kunoichi went into her house, Gracia took the taxi home.


End file.
